once a fellow always a fellow
by wombats-cup-of-tea
Summary: when a old fellow come to PPTH for a family medical visit the team learn taht even young people they know can get ill and suffer alot but house will help them because once a fellow always a fellow. a lil house and Masters one shot plz R&R xx


hey this i a small one shot i really wanted to do and it fit with none of the character well may be thriteen but there isn't many masters stories out there so here is mine lil one shot about her and cancer also if she is out of character sorry lets just say it is the drugs plz read and review

* * *

><p>Thirteen, Chase, Foreman and Taub were sat around the conference table doing there own things, Chase his crossword, Foreman and thirteen reading and Taub texting on his phone. It was midday and they had to case for the last week they had just been doing boring clinic duty. So that is why they all jumped when house burst through the room's double doors.<p>

"we have a case" house declared throwing a folder down on the table they all went to grab it but foreman got there first.

"this is not a case the woman tried to kill her self"said Foreman.

"he is trying to hide from Cuddy"said chase returning to his crossword puzzle.

"shh she will hear you"said house looking round pretending to be paranoid, it was then he spotted a young woman with a head scarf on obviously no hair, and a odd sense of fashion she turned her head slightly, house thought she looked like Martha.. But he quickly snapped out of it.

"can we please just go along with this today one day tomorrow I will look for a case"said house they all sighed knowing that house would look not very hard but if they didn't he would purposely not look.

" oh I will go with that way Cuddy will believe my little lie"said house following them out of the room.

The patient was in a private room but before the could enter properly they noticed the patient was in a conversation with her proxy. They could listen in it was only till the proxy pushed her chair out a little did they realise it was Martha masters their old fellow medical student.

"Martha you shouldn't have come you just finished your chemo"said the woman in the bed.

" I relapsed and got secondary cancer Jane I though I told you this"said masters.

"no you never how bad is it?"asked Jane.

" I have stage four liver cancer, which is also in my bone marrow, lungs and it has spread to my brain as well as the original breast cancer and chemo will only prolong the inevitable"said masters.

"your terminal"said Jane masters nodded. "how long do you have left?"she asked. Masters shrugged.

"two or three months plenty of time to live"said masters popping two pills from a pill box.

"what are you taking?"asked Jane.

"vicodin for the pain an old boss gave me the idea and some sort of anti-depressant, but I am also on three other types of pills and a hourly injection gotta love cancer"said Masters.

"were sorry to hear that"said Taub, master's piratically jumped at the sound of her old colleges.

"yeah we are sorry to hear you dying"said Chase.  
>"yeah...you and Thirteen should start a club or something for dying or dead past present or almost fellows of mine"said house, both thirteen cracked a smile.<p>

"well there would be quiet a few people"said masters.

" me, thirteen, amber, kutner anyone I am missing?"asked Master's still smiling.

"he seems like a jack ass"said the girl from the bed.

"he is"said master's

" I will call our mam to come pick you up"said master's

" aren't you coming?"asked Jane.

"no I am sick of seeing that bloody hospital I only have 3 or 4 months left I best have fun with it"said masters.

"okay"said Jane.

"also were was you Psych nurse today she is suppose to watch you so you don't do this"said masters. Jane shrugged her shoulders.

" you lied"said house sitting opposite of Masters in the hospital cafeteria.

"what?"asked masters.

" I read you file and you lied"said house master's looked up from her hot drink.

"everybody lies"she said quoting his favourite saying.

"why did you lie?"asked house looking at her.

" my sister has a mental health problem after dad died she is just starting to recover then she tries to kill her self I was going to say I was perfectly fine but I wasn't going to tell her the truth."said masters taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"how long?"asked house.

"what?"asked master confused by the two syllable question.

"how long do you really have left?"asked house. Master has a weak smile.

" less then two months. I am so high on pain killers and meds I bet I would bet you when you were high and I am still in so much pain so I plan on dying on my own terms"said masters.

"how?"asked house and master knew what he meant.

"well I planned on get hold of some morphine and doing it that way but I don't know how to get hold of morphine now they took away my license"said masters.

"they took your license why?"asked house.

"house I am dying they took it for that reason"said masters as if it was obvious.

" I forgot"said house.

"lucky you"said masters.

" I will do it if you really want me to"said house.

"you would."said masters.

"yeah your terminal and I believe anyone who wants to die that I terminal and in pain should be aloud to with help"said house.

"when?"asked masters.

"when ever you want"said house, masters nodded.

"but why be so nice about it?"asked masters.

"once a fellow always a fellow"said house

Masters lay on her bed in her parents old house in princeton.

"are you 100% sure about this?"asked house uncapping the syringe.

"never been more sure"she responded. House stuck the syringe into her arm but never pressed the morphine in. instead he grabbed masters hand and put it on top of the needle.

"push when you ready"said house getting up.

"don't got not yet please"said masters house sat down.

"thank you, for this for staying thank you"she said as she put pressure on the syringe

"it was nice knowing you"she said

"yeah it was nice knowing you to goodbye masters"he said.

"goodnight house"she whispered a single tear spilled her eye line as her eyes closed for the last time.

"yeah goodnight masters"said house getting up and taking a breath.

* * *

><p>i know house was really out of character but killing someone you know has got to mess with you some way or the other so that why he is nice plz read and review xx<p> 


End file.
